It is known for a film cartridge to have a film exposure status indicator for providing a visual indication that a filmstrip inside the cartridge housing has been exposed. Often, the film exposure status indicator is one which cannot be used with a conventional type cartridge, but instead requires a special or new cartridge.
For example, prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,278,600, issued Jan. 11, 1994, discloses an atypical film cartridge comprising a film spool rotatable inside the cartridge housing, an indicator window in an end cap of the cartridge housing, an annular indicator wheel rotatable inside the cartridge housing behind the indicator window to move a film exposed indication on the indicator wheel to the indication window, and an annular drive wheel rotatably linked with the film spool for rotating the indicator wheel to move the film exposed indication to the indication window. A pin and receiver clutch device transmits movement of the drive wheel to the indicator wheel when the film spool is rotated in a film unwinding direction, and leaves the indicator wheel and the drive wheel disconnected when the film spool is rotated in a film winding direction. Since the indicator wheel is located inside the cartridge housing, it cannot be used with a conventional type cartridge.